


As Boundless As the Sea, My Love As Deep

by Prrrrmm



Series: Thick as Thieves [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come what sorrow side B, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prrrrmm/pseuds/Prrrrmm
Summary: Set between chapter 4 and 5 of Come What Sorrow, Ignis and Gladio are given some alone time.(Or, Gladio and Ignis needed some time to release some much needed sexual frustration and Gladio knows that the only way to get Ignis to really speak his mind is to tire him out)





	As Boundless As the Sea, My Love As Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, uhhhhh.... yes. This is smut. Not like, super graphic smut because I literally Cannot Do That  
> But! When I wrote chapter four of Come What Sorrow and was like mmmmm.... this would be a good little spot to add some smut. Except I don't usually write smut???????  
> Regardless I HOPE YALL ENJOY

 

Gladio had been watching Ignis for over an hour, discreetly when Loqi and Prompto were not aware. It started when Ignis was making dinner, stirring his pot over the small fire they had made. Gladio passed behind Ignis, a sly hand brushing down his back before he was settling down beside Noctis. 

“Could I convince you to sleep with Prompto  tonight?” he asked pitching his voice low. He eyed Prompto- currently staring intently at the stars above as he had taken to doing since they began sleeping outdoors. Gladio flicked his eyes down to see that Noct’s gaze was firmly on him as well. There was a faint dusting of pink across his cheekbones and Gladio’s grin was slow coming though no less mischievous. “While I won’t tell you that’s not what I meant,  _ probably _ don’t take me literally.” 

Noctis’s blush flushed brighter across his cheeks and he laughed quietly. “Keep it in your pants big guy, save it for Iggy tonight. He’s been in one of  _ those  _ moods.” 

“Why do you think I’m asking you to stay out of our hair?” Gladio asked, his eyes back on Prompto now. Loqi had settled down beside him and snorted quietly at the mild irritation that settled over Prompto’s face.

“I’ll pray for your back tonight,” Noctis replied as he got up to sit beside Prompto with the kind of smile that was usually reserved for Ignis and him. Gladio was surprised to find that he felt a flash of jealousy, though not so surprised to see the smile directed at their youngest traveling companion. 

Quickly following was the burst of pride he felt that the man he knew was usually so reserved had managed to make a friend and was reaching out to him on his own. 

Bidding the others a goodnight, he followed Ignis to their tent. He had barely ducked in before Ignis was on him, mouth hot and impatient against his own. Gladio knew better than to make stupid comments about being over eager, not when Ignis was like this. Something had him worked up and the only way to find out what it was was to completely exhaust him.

Gladio pulled Ignis down onto the blankets so that he could straddle Gladio comfortably, hands roaming over the fabric of his shirt. 

“How do you want to do this?” he asked as Ignis pressed kisses anywhere he could find skin. 

Ignis groaned quietly circling his hips in a delicious sort of friction, “This is good.” 

Gladio knew Ignis wanted it rough and done, but it had been far too long since they were last alone so he pulled Ignis for a long, slow kiss that was nothing more than an excuse to build heat between them. Between the kiss and the friction Ignis was still working, they were hard far too quickly. Gladio would have been far more embarrassed by how much he needed this too if Ignis wasn’t panting into his mouth with the muted sounds he always made - never one to cut loose and let anyone truly hear him. 

Ignis always looked damn good when he was undone like this. Gladio was willing to drag this out just so he could look at Ignis for longer still. He broke away to press open mouthed kisses along Ignis’s jaw, listening to the tiny hitch in his breath as his hips moved in those tiny little circles. Those soft pants and the way Ignis whispered his name against his neck like his life depended on it lit a fire in Gladio and he didn’t hesitate to flip them over so he was between Ignis’s legs. Ignis threaded his fingers through Gladio’s hair, messing it up even more than he had when Gladio first ducked into the tent. Gladio pressed one more kiss to Ignis’s lips, short and chaste before pulling his pants down and off. 

Nipping his way down Ignis’s thighs, Gladio relished the way Ignis’s sighs sounded so sweet, so dirty, so overwhelming all at once. After leaving a considerable sized hickey on his hip bone, Gladio finally got to the part that Ignis was quietly begging him for. He didn’t take Ignis in his mouth fully though he knew how Ignis liked it. Instead he placed the head just inside his mouth allowing his tongue to circle and tease. The grip on his hair tightened and Gladio popped off to press a single kiss on the flushed tip. Ignis went to say something, but Gladio shook his head with a grin. 

“Don’t be too loud Iggy, the kids are asleep.” 

Any argument was swallowed when Gladio started back with the intent of leaving Ignis a mess. He wished they could do more than this, but out here there they don’t have what they need to get Ignis open and ready for him. It’s been long enough that he knew it would be hell to try too. So he doubled down on working his mouth, swallowing and licking, sucking and hollowing out his cheeks. Ignis’s thighs shook and he bit his hand to keep from making any sound. Gladio knew that Ignis could come from this alone but it wouldn’t be enough to sate him, not when he needed  _ more.  _

Ignis gasped and in a voice full of want and need murmured his name with his eyes screwed shut. Leaning away from him, pulling a quiet whine from Ignis, Gladio quickly got his pants open. Tugging himself out of the confines of the tight fabric Gladio sighed when even that proved to be almost too much friction. He pulled Ignis up and onto his lap and paused, engrossed by the sight of Ignis’s heaving chest against his and the bitten red lips. Gladio pressed an open mouthed kiss onto them and took them both in one hand. The movements of his hand are controlled and madenly slow, enough that it’s taking effort for him to stay quiet. It was a familiar dance, one practiced and well done and before they know it their pants are one and unsurprisingly it’s Ignis that comes completely undone first, Gladio following closely behind.

Pulling his shirt off, Gladio quickly cleaned them up and pulled Ignis down to lay beside him. Pressing feather light kisses across Ignis’s high cheekbones had him turning to putty and Gladio continued to do so until Ignis was fully relaxed. Nothing in this world could ever compare to the beauty of a fully sated Ignis, not the stars or the heavens or anything else. Nothing else could make his heart hammer with such love, nothing except his love for Noctis. 

Their lives had become a chaotic mess of Ardyn, treaties, traveling, and everything in between. Except, everything in between had left very little time for them and when they come it’s almost insignificant in the space left between them. The only thing that mattered was the way Ignis pressed soft kisses on Gladio’s collar bone, a thank you for taking the time for him. It was something that was left unsaid, but not unknown for them. Gladio was often wracked with a fierce anger sometimes when he thought of whoever had treated Ignis so badly that he believed that he needed to thank Gladio or Noctis for even being with him; for loving him. Right now, even more important than his protectiveness was his need to make sure everything with Ignis was alright.

“You ready to talk about it?” Gladio asked.

Ignis didn’t answer for a few moments, he took his time smoothing his soft hands over the expanse of Gladio’s chest. “It’s Prompto.” Gladio knew there would be more if only he waited and sure enough once Ignis began talking it all came spilling out. “There’s something not right with him, I just can’t figure it out.”

“You mean with the jumpiness?” Gladio mused, they had all seen it, talked about it even. The kid was a good actor but he couldn't disguise his flinches if someone moved too fast or the hollow look in his eyes when he went too far into his own head.

Humming, Ignis shook his head. “It’s that, but so much more. I don’t know Gladio, this situation feels wrong and I feel like everything is going to just tumble at our feet. I don’t like this.”

Shifting onto his back, Gladio pulled Ignis even closer with a small sigh. “I don’t like it either, but we thankfully are almost done right? Only a few more weeks and then everything will be back to normal.” 

Nothing; not Ardyn, treaties, traveling or anything in between can change this, how  _ right _ Ignis felt in his arms in that moment. Nothing can pry them apart except the dawning of a new day. But that was hours away and Gladio plans to soak as much of this in as he could before that happens.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO.  
> Hopefully y'all enjoyed this, I actually didn't have Mils edit this for me because she's a busy bean with lots on her plate rn so if you see any mess ups PLEASE message me on tumblr to let me know! Prrrrmm is my name~


End file.
